Hunt of Sorrow
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The Inquisitor and Solas did something to the Anchor. A rogue Avvar travelling with them was hit, displacing him into the Arbor Wilds. It is a bad situation after another as he tries to find the way back to Skyhold. Great bears, broken heat suppressants, and now a golden eyed elf in shiny gold armour with a irresistible spicy scent… an Alpha! Male/Male, Omega/Beta/Alpha universe
**Hunt of Sorrow**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

 _This story is an Omega/Beta/Alpha universe, I read a few Dragon Age stories like this recently and thought to try it._

* * *

Ok… what did the Inquisitor and bald elf do THIS time?

Mahanon and Solas had been testing the former's 'Rift' magic and the former's Anchor while Jaeger observed from his position leaning on the old fence between the road and farm in the forests that were between the boarders of Haven and Skyhold, arms crossed calmly over his chest. The second the mage and rogue began spurting out green lights Sera had fled towards the river edge while dragging Blackwall behind her saying something about 'fishing and dinner' over her shoulder with multiple rude words.

Jaeger was half watching Solas and Mahanon when everything went downhill, he was considering how many heat and scent suppressants he had left in his pack back at camp and hoped Cassandra wasn't sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted. The Alpha's were all getting suspicious of him and kept sniffing about…

Solas' magic had suddenly spluttered out as Mahanon seemed to fight against whatever he was going making the two elves yelp out in warning towards the human observing them.

Then Jaeger had found himself face first in moist dirt and ferns, the air around him at a higher temperature then before making him sweat under his wolf furs and his war paint began to thicken like mud, the perspire dribbled down his neck causing his shoulder long hair to cling to his skin as he had taken in the sight around him in amazement at first.

Now, he was moody and irritably pacing back and forth where he woke up, squashing a path in the shrubs. He no longer paid mind to the emerald green of the massive trees that towered over him, the back of his sweltering neck hurt from craning his head back to try and see through the canopy far above him but had barely even seen past the understory canopy and the massive vines.

At least sunlight managed to make its way through the leaves and the wider gaps between the tree trunks filling the area with a green glow so he could see the undergrowth where he stomped.

Giving a deep groan and rubbing his sweating face causing his thick paint to smear slightly around his eyes, Jaeger gave up on waiting for some sign of the Rift or whatever that dumped him in the unknown and decided to find a water source to get a drink, and cool down his neck. Might be a good idea to scrub off as much of his war paint as he can, the stuff was thick and was made to keep in heat. As it should, he travelled in cold areas and the paint was better then many thick shirts at keeping him warm.

The trees were too tall for him to climb and spot dips in the forest canopy for a river, he could climb one but without water flasks he would be dehydrated before getting half way… Jaeger bent down and flattened his palm to the ground, paying mind to what direction the ground angled.

He followed the slight slope downwards through the trees, stepping through fallen, hollow trunks that looked thousands of years old to have some solid ground to rest a moment on before continuing onwards. It was a relief when he came to a steep slope and slid down it on his side while using his heels and forearms to slow the decent.

It began to grow darker and thicker as he went deeper into the forest (at least he thought it was deeper) and the air was getting misty, the humidity clung to him making Jaeger want to throw off his furs and use a leaf to scratch off his paint. Only the bugs buzzing around him kept him from running completely naked.

When he finally reached the first source of water he was positively disappointed. It was almost completely motionless, murky, and filled with green water plants. Not drinkable, and he had nothing to boil it in… not that he would trust it anyway.

"Nothing is easy…" Jaeger chuckled to himself and squinted his eyes at the gloomy water, it was moving so slightly that if he didn't really focus on it the motion would have been unseen. He followed the 'river' in the opposite direction of its flow, he might be lucky and find a cleaner source further upstream. Or maybe a place he could get his bearings and rest.

Climbing mossy roots of the massive trees, and avoiding the massive spore mushrooms that clung along the large trunks, Jaeger took note of little changes in the area in hopes they would tell him where he was. Fascination filled him when he found the first proof that a civilization lived here once upon a time.

A moss covered stone bridge arched over the murky water below and was almost lost in the thickening mist, large chunks were missing along the edges but would still be easy to walk over to the other side. Jaeger crouched low when he reached it and examined the workmanship beneath the green, even now it was beautiful and so obviously Elvhen architecture. Most likely post to the fall of Arlathan as most of the ruins were.

If there use to be a city, or some kind of civilization here, then there had to be a nearby water source somewhere and hopefully wasn't the foul waters he was following, or unusable aqueducts. Crossing the bridge he followed the broken pathway, using one of his daggers to cut simple markers into the tree trunks as he went so he could find his way back to the river if he found nothing ahead.

While following the path Jaeger went over what he knew of the Elvhen from what he gathered listening to Solas and Mahanon. The ancient Elvhen did not use roads between their great cities (the only roads were inside the cities themselves), but they used magical mirrors called Eluvian's to travel instantly between one place to another. Just the thought of such magic made Jaeger captivated by the ancients.

What else could they do? Solas told the group one time around a campfire that he saw inside the Fade the Elvhen living in castles above the clouds, or twisting crystal houses within trees as massive as the ones around him. Jaeger craned his neck back to try and peer through the mist as if hoping to see the ruins of such magical developments above him.

Finding nothing, even though he had anticipated that outcome, he still felt disappointed and returned his attention to his task. Water… it was his main priority and not ancient elves.

Finding another slope downwards, Jaeger wiggled cautiously down it and cut his marker into the first tree at the base. On light steps he walked while straining his ears for any sign of-

Gushing water!

Jaeger leapt over the massive roots and paid no mind to the Elvhen stonework around him that increased as he went. The forest became thinner and brighter and the water grew clearer, colourful flocks of birds took flight from the ground as he pelted past. It felt like he had run forever when he finally reached the small clearing.

A waterfall thundered to his right into a flowing rock creek. He surged forward and kneeled at the water edge, cupping his hands he took large gulps of the soothing cool liquid. It dripped down his chin and half bare chest making sweat, dirt, and his war paint to run slightly.

After managing to remove his fur coat Jaeger bent over and threw water over his back and almost moaned with relief, he knelt so close to the water edge that his pants soaked in the knees and began rubbing as much of his thick paint as he could with his rough hands so it was more like wet charcoal on his skin. When happy enough with his chest he scrubbed his face, his hands were blackened from his paint when he stopped.

He probably looked every bit of the Avaar clansmen he came from, even though he had left that life behind before he had come of age to join the hunters. Black paint was smeared badly around his eyes (making the light green more prominent) and down his cheeks; some seeped into his cracked lips and he could taste the dirty tang when he licked them. While washing his hands Jaeger let his eyes rise to study the area in front him.

The trees were lower despite the great source of water, it was as if he went from the center of the forest to the very edge in seconds, the air still had a bit of a mist creeping out of the trees around him but in the direct sunlight it was quick to disperse. Beside the waterfall were two halla statues half covered in green climbing plants, one had lost its head over the years but the other still managed to keep both its head and its horns, which were covered with creeping flowers.

It was peaceful here, for the past three years he had been travelling the wet and cold wilderness of Ferelden and for another two before that in the area surrounding Kirkwall. Before travelling he lived in the snowy mountains of the Ferelden with his mother in a little Avaar clan village until he began cycling through his heat when his mother wasn't home, their unbonded Alpha neighbor tried to force a Bond on him…

… but his mother returned from the hunt in time to spear the man through the throat. Barely an hour afterwards she had sent him out into the snow with her bloodstained hunting spear, a book on herbs, and a small rations pack. He was only fourteen… not old enough to even join the three-day hunt she had been on.

Jaeger didn't hate her for it, she had done it to protect him from the wrath of the village leaders. She probably told them he had murdered the Alpha and run away just to hide the fact that he was an Omega mage. If they knew what he was they would have hunted him for their clan-leader to Bond with. It didn't matter that they already had a mate and son, an Alpha could Bond as many Omegas as they wanted. Jaeger would have been his status symbol to the other clans…

He had been fighting demons and all other manner of creatures even before the Breach appeared and joined the Inquisition when they discovered Skyhold, never having much of a break between surviving and hiding to take a breath and relax, even in Skyhold he was always on edge worrying that someone would discover his status. For a moment Jaeger let his eyes fall shut and listened to the gentle, unfamiliar sounds around him.

The waterfall was loud to his right, but beyond that he could hear the calls of those colourful birds as they swarmed in trees as dusk fell, a howl from some kind of monkey, and in front the soothing trickle of the creek. Taking in a deep breath he was welcomed with the unfamiliar scent of tropical dirt and plants. Surprisingly pleasant compared to the clean, sharpness of snowy mountains, but not so surprising to be better then the shit scented mud common in Fereldon.

Opening his eyes to look to the visible sky through the canopy above, Jaeger judged how much time he had until nightfall, he pulled his fur coat back over his damp shoulders and quickly got to work gathering dry wood for a campfire, plus extra to add through t he night to keep it alive. He didn't know if there were any dangerous predators close by or many land animals he could hunt, but he needed food and those colourful birds sat in one tree close enough to the ground for him to throw a knife.

After setting up the wood in a neat pyramid on the dry stone of the ruined bridge crossing the creek the man opened his palm and let a small flame flicker, he used it to light the wood and closed his fist to extinguish the spell. Magic was not his strongest weapon; he focused on the physical side of his body to hide away the secret. Mages were not loved in the world for their powers and the risk of possession by demons, but if a mage was a rare Omega they were sought after even by the most mage-hating Alphas to be bonded by force.

Unless they were someone like Solas who was somniari, a Dreamer. The only kind of mage 'lucky' enough to be born an Alpha, and they were as rare as the golden halla, many times rarer then an Omega mage but not as pursued after for a Bond.

Shivering at his thoughts and the growing cold the man pulled out his daggers and held them both loosely at his sides. On the balls of his feet he moved silently through the foliage of the trees until he was in line with the bird filled tree. He lightly stabbed the dagger in his right hand into the wood beside him for faster access to his best throwing hand and then swapped the left into his right.

Barely making a noise he threw his dagger at one bird, and the second it left his hand he swiftly flicked up the other dagger in a smooth circular motion and threw it at another. After a heartbeat both blades hit their mark and the birds fell, the tree became alight with colour as the others of the flock were startled by the sudden attack, people nearby would possibly now be alerted to his presence. 'If' there were people nearby who could see this section of the forest.

Quickly he ran to where he saw the corpses fall and lifted them by his daggers handles, with a growling stomach did fast work in plucking and gutting them away from the water and further from his camp, atop some rocks so the blood and gore wont contaminate the nearby water source or attract predators where he slept.

When done he carefully carried the birds to his camp and dropped them into the fire, he used one of his daggers to poke and move them under some of the coals for a better chance to cook through in a balanced way.

He paced back and forth across the bridge while checking the meat occasionally to keep occupied as the sky grew dark and those monkeys he was yet to see released chilling screams, from almost everywhere. There were no eyes reflected from his fire and he didn't know whether that was good or bad… it felt like something was watching him, the feeling had been buzzing in the back of his skull since he stumbled up beside the river, the air seemed to hum with faint magic.

… That reminds him.

Kneeling a little bit away from the fire again Jaeger undid his satchel belt and laid it completely out in front of him, he opened his most used bag that was worn down in the latch. Good, he still had some of his emergency heat suppressants. They will last him a few days, longer if he left an extra day or two between the liquid's fading effects, not long enough for his heat cycle to start making him search for a mate. The idea had a few risks; if there were bandits or wild animals with Alpha tendencies he would be in danger once they catch his scent, and his focus level will be decreased making him an easy target to stronger enemies.

Opening another small satchel he pulled out medicinal vials and tilted them so the fire allowed him to read the small lettering on the labels until he found the one he wanted. He held it up to the light to see how much of the contents he had left, inside were many rolled up slices of elfroot leaves. They were all mostly dry, and although he preferred fresh, they would have to do for the moment.

By chewing on a leaf on the days where he lets his suppressants dull from his system he could focus better through the effects, but if he met an Alpha in this abyss of trees he would be unable to smell their own scent for the duration of his chewing. In the morning when he began searching for a way out of the forest he could see about finding fresh elfroot, there had to be some roots here, the herb grew everywhere.

Packing away his things while keeping the elfroot leaf vial in the pocket of his trousers, Jaeger stared at the flames and the meat inside. It looked about ready…

Using the large stick he dragged a bird out onto the stone and used a dagger to cut its breast open. Finding it cooked he dragged out the other bird too so it wont over cook and waited until they cooled down, his stomach growled desperately as he stared making him want to eat it even though it would burn his tongue.

After a few minutes he brushed his fingers against a cooked bird, his hand recoiled instinctively at the heat before returning as his brain realized it didn't burn him, he pulled at the meat and put a chunk in his mouth. Well that was… different… the meat was delicious despite its slightly gritty texture and fell apart in his mouth, a little like duck.

He devoured the birds as quickly as he could and sat beside the fire picking the left over meat off the bone, he wrapped the pulled pieces of meat with leaves into a few little bundles and tied them shut with thin strips he cut from one of the birds strongest intestines. Foul thing to do, but effective and after years of living in the wilds Jaeger found few things revolted him.

After carefully placing the bundles near the fire so the heat would dry the intestine strips, and dropping a few more sticks into the fire to bring it back to life so it would burn for a while into the night, Jaeger moved back so he was close enough to the fire to still feel its heat but not overbearingly so and rolled to his back.

Sleep came to him in broken intervals through the night as a monkey screaming woke him, the complete embrace of the Fade just out of his reach.

 **-DA-**

The second of his suppressants was mostly out of his system the fourth day following his arrival in the forest, he paused long enough in his walking to pull out an elfroot strip and stick it into his mouth after spitting out the mush of the last one. The bitter taste was like a shock to his system and as he chewed he felt his mind clear through its hazy fog, his sense of smell was weakened just as he knew so all he smelt was the elfroot.

A few seconds later he considered what happened to send him in the forest again and listed the same list he did yesterday and the day before that about what would happen when he got back. There was no way in the great Void that he would be able to go straight to Skyhold when he got out of the forest, his suppressants would have run out by then… he would have to gather ingredients to make some more or buy some from a travelling trader. If there were any still braving the dangerous roads that also wasn't an Alpha.

Even if he went through all that trouble to hide his Omega status… could he trust the others not to look through his bags and recognize his suppressants? Cassandra wont know what it is as Jaeger didn't use the same kind of vials or recipe as the Templars or Seekers for the few mage Omegas they came across, Sera wouldn't care about the vials uses because she was a Beta, and Blackwall didn't know anything about suppressants beyond what he had heard from a few sources and wouldn't recognized them… but Mahanon and Solas?

Mahanon was a known rogue with a great sense of smell when it came to poisons or poultices. It would take him a while, but he would figure it out eventually. And he won't be silent to the others if he did figure it out… he would tell all the Alphas in Skyhold and watch in mirth as they all sniffed around Jaeger, cornering him until it was too much for the human to bear.

Then there was Solas, that elf knew too much about everything. Jaeger wouldn't put it past him to know what the suppressants are used for even before smelling it, the only question was 'would he tell the others?' Maybe he won't care? Because if he did care about figuring out Jaeger's secret he would have been able to do it by now… a Dreamer was not an easy Alpha for any Omega hide from even under the use of a suppressant. Solas could easily find Jaeger in the Fade and discover his secret; the suppressants didn't hide his 'aura' in the world of dreams.

Solas had given Jaeger some curious glances when they first met, possibly because his scent was so hard to pinpoint, but the elf treated Jaeger as anyone else. With haunting expressions, superior tone, and only became friendly when asked about Elvhen history or the Fade. Seriously, Jaeger had asked him about the Fade once and it was like Solas turned into a star-struck loon, speaking so fast the human barely managed to keep up.

There was a high chance Solas wouldn't care about Jaeger's status even though he was an unbonded Alpha… from a passing conversation with Sera and Iron Bull about species they like 'getting it on with' the best they managed to get Solas to let slip that he preferred elves.

Jaeger shook his head and refocused on his environment, Sera would chide him for thinking so long about the Lord Elfyness… but Jaeger could not help himself. After all he had openly admitted to Sera and Iron Bull during the same conversation that he also preferred elves… much to Sera's 'disgusted frowny face' and Solas' amusement.

From what Jaeger managed to gather from the environment's wildlife and flora and put to his memory from codex's he guessed this was the Arbor Wilds, a perilous place to get lost in. It had a high abundance of Harts, giant spiders, and bears (of yet he was to see as he camped around the Elvhen ruins) and poisonous flora.

He made sure to avoid those mushrooms at a further distance, the black spores they had looked deadly, and also any other plant he didn't name or be completely sure of. Luckily he found a few elfroot growing in abundance just beyond the tree boarders and left the creek edge long enough to gather leaves as he travelled to keep his small stock full.

While following the creek, which turned into a larger river that flowed slowly, he was yet to see any other living person, which he didn't know whether to be thankful for or frustrated with. Just the other day he had found some corpses, by their ragged clothing and weapons he guessed they were poachers killed while hunting, the bones were in positions that made Jaeger believe they had been pinned up by arrows long since retrieved by their killers. A shame, the arrows could have told him what kind of people passed through the forest.

Hopefully they were no longer in this part of the forest, if he had to take a guess at who they were he would say it was Dalish… they didn't stay in one place for long. Unless this clan did, because the Wild's were so separated from the rest of the world and any risk of humans attacking them.

Wherever the clan was, Jaeger silently thanked them for not scavenging the poacher's things like most clans did, he managed to score a pair of flasks in perfect condition with their insides sealed (he still cleaned them out as best as he could), which bumped heavy with water against his thigh from where he tied them to his satchel belt. He also ripped apart some of the corpses clothing to make threads to tie up his food bundles instead of the intestine strips.

Jaeger paused as he broke form his thoughts, his head jerked up and his breath held. Did he just hear something coming from-

Thump! Roar! Jaeger cried out as a heavy body plowed into him from behind, sending him sprawling on the ground. He spun around and kicked himself across the ground to get away from the giant great bear that stood above him, its dark eyes looked down at him hungrily from its pale grey face. Rolling to the side the man avoided a large claw coming down on him and leapt to his feet in a shaken motion. Not like his usual fluid moves.

Of all things, why did his scent have to draw out a great bear, something that would aggressively kill him for being tasty and squishy looking? Couldn't it have been something cute and affectionate that he could use as a mount, like a hart or halla?

Dodging the bears wild swings from its massive paws larger then his head, Jaeger judged his chances against the massive creature. If he was quick he could subdue it long enough to take it out, but would be safer to flee… oh shit!

He stumbled back as the bear charged him, ramming Jaeger into a tree and winding him, the bear then hugged its arms around him for a crushing moment before throwing him across the ground making him blank out for a moment from the sudden lack of air in his lungs.

The bitter bite of the elfroot on his tongue managed to bring him back in time to roll out of the way as the bear stood to body slam into him, water sprayed into the air as Jaeger fled down the river bank. Behind him there was the sound of air whistling around a fast moving object, his fur coat tugged slightly and there was a cracking sound but Jaeger was more concerned with running rather then broken… glass?

'Oh please, by the Void! Don't be what I think that was… don't make my life a cliché Varric novel!'

The loud thud of the bear's great paws on the ground directly behind him sent Jaeger's heart racing with distress before he could calm down causing his scent to rise and alienate the bear more, he will worry about that glass sound after he dealt with the bear.

His breath came out in pained wheezes as he stayed ahead of the bear by a few meters, but he knew that distance was quickly closing in as he grew tired and the bear didn't slow in his avalanche pace. Blindly he threw a quick series of small fireballs behind him as he ran, the flames singed the bear and slowed it only a little.

Quickly he dove to the side and landed in the water causing the flames licking his fingers to extinguish, the bear skidded to a stop and managed to turn sharper then the man had estimated. With a warrior cry Jaeger stabbed out with his daggers getting the bear in its shoulders but didn't do much in getting past its thick hide. The bear roared as it ran dragging Jaeger's legs across the river bed before rising up on its hinds and body slamming him into another tree making the air escape his lungs once more with a loud pained huff, his ribs felt on fire when the bear stepped back and he hoped nothing was broken.

Large, drooling fangs were mere inches from his face as the bear roared at him causing spittle to fly out. In a stubborn way Jaeger spat out the chewed up leaf and gave the bear his own hostile growl to show he wasn't afraid despite struggling to breathe and tugged at his daggers planted in the thick hide so he could attack, small flames crept up his arms in defense again.

Thwip… with just a slight sound of cutting through air an arrow planted itself deeply through the bear's head, striking true through its skull and hitting a vital area in the base of its brain. After a few heartbeats Jaeger bent up his legs and shoved as hard as he could at the massive bears shoulder making it fall sideways and stared towards the ground with wide foggy eyes, gasping for air. As he relaxed he managed to calm his mana and extinguish his magic…

Gold flickered past his eyes as someone stepped up and pulled the arrow from the bear, then ever so calmly returned it to their quiver. The owner of the golden legs waited as Jaeger sat shaking on the ground, trying to recover his breath in hard gasps, before the man managed to look up at whoever saved him from the bear.

Golden eyes filled with indifference peered at him from beneath a intricate green Vallaslin, one Jaeger recognized as Mythal's as Mahanon had the same markings plus extra twists on his chin, "A shemlen alone so deep in the wilds and close to the temple. Hoping for fortune to steal?"

The elf's voice sent a shiver through Jaeger; quickly the man leapt to his feet and put some more distance between him and them. Their hand twitched upwards and the other lifted the beautiful white bow slightly, ready to pull out an arrow and shoot him if he tried to flee… so in a shaky voice to appease to the elf Jaeger answered, "My companions were testing some magic and I was caught in the middle, sent me here. I…"

Jaeger stumbled backwards when the elf suddenly took a hasty one towards him, and this repeated until the elf finally got the picture that the skittish human didn't want him near and halted. A look of exasperation passed their face and their pale eyebrows creased into a deeper scowl.

"Shemlen should not toy with that they don't understand."

"I will let Solas and Mahanon know you said that…" Jaeger hoped the elven names would calm the elf's obvious cynicism towards him, it did nothing but make their eyes glint with more annoyance.

The elf took another step forward, albeit cautiously as if stepping into a threatened dragons personal space to test if they would lash out, baring his teeth in warning Jaeger stepped back once more and hunched his shoulders a little in preparation to flee. Even with the risk of being shot he would not let this elf catch his scent long enough to put two and two together…

Jaeger's eyes flickered discreetly to his daggers still sticking from the great bear before returning to the elf's face… he was quite handsome wasn't he… "I am a minor member of the Inquisition's inner circle. It was never my intention to end up in this forest… please all I want it to leave and return to my companions."

"That faction title has little significance to me, shem." The elf circled around Jaeger's left and the human followed with a shuffle of his body but never leaving the spot he stood, "How do I know you don't have an army nearby in the name of this Inquisition."

"Do I look like I have an army nearby? I nearly got mauled by a bear and I didn't…" Jaeger flapped his hands flippantly to try and come up with the right word much to the minor amusement of the haunting elf, "… call for support."

The elf had turned them in a full circle, which was a confusing tactic. It gave Jaeger access to his daggers without the elf being between them. Unless the elf was TRYING to get Jaeger to go after them, giving him an excuse to attack and…

Oh no… "Shit!" Without thinking as his eyes fell on something he forgot about to the right of the elf, Jaeger rushed through the river to where the bear first attacked him with the colour draining from his face. His satchel belt was a twisted mess on the ground and the water flasks were dented, one looked like it was leaking. Quickly he tugged open his most important satchel and hissed when broken glass cut his fingers and the odor of his suppressants hit his nose as they soaked the inside of the leather, "No! By the VOID can this day get any worse?!"

The shadow that fell over him felt like the Maker was jibing at him from the heavens like 'Yes my boy it CAN get much worse, in fact it already has.' Without looking up Jaeger pressed the heel of his palms to his brow to knead at the pain forming and sighed deeply in an attempt to calm down.

"I take it the vials were of importance to you. More so then your life…" Those stern words made Jaeger know even without turning to look over his shoulder that the elf was pointing an armed bow at his back and had almost shot him when he had taken off so suddenly, looking up past the sharp point he met those golden eyes beneath the shadow of a green hood.

A little voice, sounding a bit like Sera's girlish snide, in the back of his mind wondered what this elf saw. A human man covered in war paint that looked like he had rolled in a pile of charcoal, and his sweltering face shadowed beneath his massive fur hood. Filthy most likely… The reasonable side of him snapped at the 'Sera' voice… in a voice not far off of Solas' familiar 'I am appalled you even suggested I have sex with spirits' tone, one he had used once with Blackwall.

"They KEEP me alive… in a way," He lowered his eyes to his fingers and sighed deeply, "if you are going to kill me I suggest you do it now before my day turns further into shit."

"Seeking death so easily, shem?" The elf stepped closer until the arrow's tip pressed between his shoulder blades making him flinch, "Well if you insist I am obliged to…"

Their sudden silence made Jaeger frown, his fists clenched and unclenched against his bent thighs to keep himself from releasing his anxious flames again (a reflex that he typically could stop without a struggle) and his ears strained, the bow didn't move from his back so he knew the elf was still there… why did he go so quiet suddenly?

Jaeger held his breath and listened, did he just hear the elf sniff? Oh crap… "Ah… an Omega. Your scent is… discreet."

"I use suppressants," Waving a hand at the shattered glass to get his point across to the elf without having to use words, "those were my last ones."

"I have never heard of a liquid form to stop cycles," The elf spoke with a scholarly curiosity and the arrow moved away from his back but did nothing to calm the man's anxiety levels, "when they run out what happens? Any side effects?"

With a sharp laugh of distress Jaeger answered, "Yeah, pretty much I will go straight into heat…" He reached behind his hood and rubbed at his sweating neck, following with a long-winded sigh, "… shit."

Rising to his feet slowly and with a wince as his muscles constricted where the bear had hit him Jaeger went over his few possibilities. Any of his ideas (such as having the elf kill him outright) he would not complain about even though they pretty much put him in death situations… but the thing he needed the most he wasn't even going to consider. Not with a human hating Dalish, they would never agree to such a thing.

Meeting those composed golden eyes made Jaeger flinch and look away almost instantly out of reflex, looking intently at a rock in the rivers clear surface instead. Slowly the elf circled him again, as if surveying him for… no he was not going to consider it nor feel reluctant 'hope' the elf was interested…

The trembles were starting and his vision began to spin; he needed another Elfroot leaf in his mouth to take before he could catch the Alpha elf's unfiltered scent. His hands fluttered against the pocket of his pants and gave a light whimper he could not stop from racing from his chest. Behind him he didn't notice the elf tense to stifle their growl.

The elf stepped towards his shaking back with rapt intention and flaring nostrils, but stopped short before Jaeger even noticed he had made a move. Alerted by something the otherwise distracted Omega couldn't sense…

A feather brushed against the side of Jaeger's hood making him stop trying to get into his pocket, time was like it was moving sluggishly through heavy water as Jaeger watched the arrow fly past his head towards the darkness in the trees ahead… then pin itself into the shoulder of a Great Bear that dived from the trees. It roared as it charged, and Jaeger managed to recover some of his senses from the shock to dive out of the way ungracefully and hit the ground with a thud jarring the pain in his chest. Oh… he forgot about that… the pain had begun feeling like a pleasant thud.

Almost arousing.

Pushing that unwanted thought to the back of his mind in the immediate danger, Jaeger rushed towards his daggers as the elf faced the bear, to the left there was thudding of the ground heralding the arrival of another one. He used the closest tree as a foot hold to do an upward, running flip over the second charging bear making his vision spin and stomach churn. Jaeger landed behind it and put distance between himself and it, his eyes glanced at the elf to find…

Two female elves appeared from the shadows as if they were apart of the darkness, wielding their daggers with grace and precision the most people could only dream of. The two new arrivals kept the first bear at bay with ease, while the golden-eyed elf turned to face the second that found Jaeger and his scent fascinating. Reminding him of his daggers that were currently in the bear corpse…

Well he wasn't going to bother trying to flee this time and leave behind his favored weapons, even when a THIRD freaking bear came out behind the gold-eyed elf making him stop shooting the second. They twisted in a single smooth motion to shoot at it while simultaneously dodging with a graceful side step.

Jaeger was struggling with his bear, one that at any other time he would have killed by now. 'Fuck being an Omega.' He swore to himself as his vision reeled causing the bear coming from him to blur around the edges, the man ducked a swinging paw and shrugged his coat off at the same time. Slapping it to the bears face Jaeger managed to confuse it with the sudden darkness giving him some time to put more distance between them, he couldn't go for his daggers because it would take him time to get the damn things out of the dead bears hide, time he didn't have. Jaeger's arms shook violently.

A female elf ran past him as the other two easily took down one bear before turning on the third and gracefully ran up the blinded bear's back, not loosing her footing as it bucked like an angry bull to throw her off, then plunged her daggers down into the back of the bear's neck with practiced ease. The bear gave a long, final growl before collapsing as the elf stabbed the same spot a few more times, twisting her daggers for good measure each time.

It didn't take long for the three elves to take down the final bear and focus their attention on Jaeger, who was leaning his sagging weight on a tree while rubbing at his eyes, everything was swirling around the edges and he felt like he was standing on wobbly ground. Like a ship in heavy waves.

His eyes flashed up when the golden-eyed elf began to walk towards him, quickly Jaeger backed up while stumbling over his own feet and holding a hand over his mouth to keep from retching, "Stay away from me!" Without giving the elves or his daggers a second glance Jaeger retreated into the tree line behind him and blindly ran as fast as he could, hopefully leaving behind those staring golden-eyes.

He ran, and ran, and ran some more without looking back… only stopping when he stumbled over something in the foliage his frenzied mind didn't see in time. Across the jagged ground he tumbled loosing grip on his daggers, vision rolling around once more in a nauseating blur before slowing down as he lost momentum, then stopping until he was flattened out on his bruised back. Blinking his spiraling eyes and groaning in pain Jaeger tried to sit up sending a sickening feeling straight to the center of his stomach.

Barely able to rise on his elbows without being hit with dizzy spells, Jaeger carefully dragged himself back a few feet until his naked back hit the rough, giant root of a tree causing the cool bark to dig in slightly to his flesh. Leaning his head back while panting heavily Jaeger felt all the energy leave causing his body to feel lifeless, his eyes dropped and his sagging limbs shook.

Glittery gold armor reflected light into his eyes making him wince and close them protectively for a moment, the elf spoke in that low voice that made him quiver, "You know how to run, shemlen."

Looking up with watery eyes Jaeger found the elf appeared like he was agitated over something, similar to the look Iron Bull got when he spotted a dragon in the distance but Mahanon won't go hunt it right away, frenzying for that which was just out of reach. Maybe Jaeger running had caused the Alpha some level of restlessness… maybe excitement? Jaeger couldn't really read the elf's emotions in his current state of mind.

Their words sounded like an insult as well as light humor but Jaeger weakly snorted in amusement (he had heard worse things around Sera), "Lots of running required in the Inquisition. Running from Templars, demons… ancient Tevinter magisters who want to make themselves a god and have a pet dragon…"

"That last reason is… disquieting." The elf dropped a heap of stuff beside Jaeger making the man flinch away as if he had been physically stuck, his pale green eyes flickered down to them and felt surprised at what he saw.

"Why…?" Jaeger couldn't voice his question without it whittling away in breathless gasps, why in Thedas did the elf bring his wolf coat, daggers and ruined satchels if he had been so bent on killing him?

"It won't do you any favors in the wilds looking like… that." It wasn't disgust in the elf's voice as he addressed Jaeger's bare chest covered only with his filthy paint.

"Only a few people voice objections about my clothing, hahren." His use of the elven word for elder made the elf's eyes flicker up to his face with something Jaeger couldn't focus on long enough to take a guess at, "And if you are saying that… does that mean you're letting me live?"

Instead of answering they knelt in front of him and laid their bow neatly across the ground along with their quiver to the side, close enough that if Jaeger showed any hostility it was easy to reach, when their hands were free they reached out and ran one palm across the paint marks almost curiously. The faint touch of cold metal made Jaeger flinch and suck in a sharp breath; it felt too good and far too welcoming… he daren't hope it was an offering.

Seemingly absentmindedly the elf's hand moved until it was only the knuckles of his fingers running along Jaeger's chest, a slow and light decent as if it was an unconscious action; it followed the smudged path along his body and down his abs. The elf paused his hands decent just beneath Jaeger's bellybutton when the man began to press himself into the tree to get away while giving a strangled growl. His hand flinched away slightly as if he just realized what he was doing and scrutinized the paint dusting his chainmail like it was exotic dirt.

Looking up the elf met his eyes, the pupils were dilated leaving a small strip of gold around the black, a natural reaction for any Alpha with the scent of an Omega… an Omega without a bond mate, a virgin, and also ripe for the taking Jaeger might add. How would the elf react if he finally noticed that from the human's scent?

That heating up chainmail clad hand rose to cup along Jaeger's jaw and forced his head into a slight tilt, the human pressed his heels into the soft ground and dug in grooves in his attempt to sink into the tree to escape the touches, his resolve drained with each stroke of the elf's thumb against his cheekbone until he finally relaxed enough to stop moving. Muscles quaked with the strain of resisting the Alphas scent that grew more dizzying the longer Jaeger sat near him. It was spicier then the other Alpha's who were warriors or rogues that Jaeger knew, unique like Solas' sharp, icy aroma.

The elf's nose flared as he took in Jaeger's own slowly accumulating scent, his nose creased ever so slightly as the human panted hotly against his face causing the smell of elfroot to overpower the honeyed Omega fragrance. With an annoyed snarl he buried his nose into the man's bared throat so he could feel the others racing pulse and breathed in deeply, giving a pleased growled when he found that this Omega was without a bond as well as completely untouched. A combination that could make even the most enduring Alpha turn completely wild.

Beneath the deafening thuds of his heart Jaeger did not hear the sound of metal chainmail being removed nor noticed the elf placing the removed gauntlet down next to him, but he did notice bold skin on skin contact against his stomach. Giving a yelp and wriggling against the elf's close chest, Jaeger tried to buck away the hot hand assertively fondling the skin of his stomach just above the hem of his leather armored breeches, his shaking hand wrapped around the offending wrist to try and stop it. For a second he took note of how delicate the elf's wrist felt in his large human hand.

He froze into a rigid position, like a kitten grabbed at the scruff, when the elf gave a rumbling growl into his throat that vibrated all the way through his being. The hand descended to the lace of his trousers and hastily tugged them loose so the hand could continue past the thick fabric unhindered and before the human could renew his struggles, Jaeger whimpered and bent his knees a little as the warm palm ran down the outline of his manhood. Golden clad thighs spread his legs so they parted, each stroke made Jaeger's legs twitch against the others slender but muscular hips.

The elf sat back on the heels of his feet and inspected Jaeger's face, the human's eyes were hooded with desire and almost unseeing, his moist mouth dropping open into a feeble moan, and his cheeks flushed brightly beneath his war paint. Pleased with the Omegas submitting expression those golden eyes ran down his bare chest before landing at his crotch. With an almost tender care they drew his hardening shaft from his trousers so they could watch as they stroked him.

Jaeger shivered and flushed brightly in both lust and embarrassment as the golden eyes heated into a focused stare as they ran up and down his manhood, following the slow strokes of his fingers with sharp attentiveness as if he was studying it like it was an artifact from a long lost civilization. Stimulating it with his thumb on certain veins and taking note of how it made Jaeger writhe between him and the tree.

Unable to gather the energy to struggle again, Jaeger lifted his hands and fisted them into the others broad shoulders beneath his pauldrons and let his head drop so his temple was barely touching the elf's jaw. His light eyes watched the pale hand leisurely stroke him, from dripping tip to pulsing base and repeat.

Giving a panting moan Jaeger finally gave into the Alpha's touch, "Please… please." The hand around him twitched in response and hesitated a small moment as if debating whether those words were in their imagination, then when Jaeger repeated the begging and spread his legs more the elf returned to his stroking. Faster and more determined… "Yes!"

Howling out his elation Jaeger pressed his body against the elf's armored chest and his temple against the elf's check to feel more skin against his, own his hands found their way beneath their hood to cling at the back of his neck and threaded into the long, braided mohawk beneath the fabric. The locks of hair were soft, like silk that flowed smoothly through his fingers making him hold on tighter, the elf gave soft hiss through his teeth with a mix between approval and pain as his scalp tugged.

His hand didn't slow down and instead increased its pace, with slow rolls the elf ground his hips against Jaeger's inner thigh, his breath fanned hotly across Jaeger's ear making the human whimper and shiver, tilting his head just a little to bare his throat.

The elf did not take him up on his unconscious offer to taste that sensitive skin and instead continued to stare at what he was doing between the human's thighs, enjoying the sound of his moans and cries as Jaeger grew close to his orgasm. Fingernails dug into the back of his neck and Jaeger's arms twitched around their shoulders causing the hood to finally slide free allowing his almost completely white, blond locks to fall free and his face bare for discovering fingers.

With his calloused hands Jaeger timidly traced the intricate Mythal Vallaslin that ran along the shaved sides of the elf's head almost in question and when the other groan in consent to his exploration he continued with more fervor. He found it was slightly raised so he was able to follow it blindly down the back of his neck and past his collar before he could no longer follow it down, so he traced it back up and around the others pointed ears.

Freezing mid stroke of a vine like line Jaeger cried out, fell back against the tree and thrashed in the elf's arms. They hummed encouragingly as the human came thickly in his hand. Everything spun as the elf stroked him slowly through his orgasm making Jaeger whimper and tug at their shoulders with shaking hands, as if stuck between pulling the elf close to him again or pushing them away as he began to calm down a little.

His spent manhood was released making him give a tiny sound of discontent, the elf held Jaeger's dilated eyes with his own as he raised his hand, a pink tongue darted from his lips to lick his fingers and wrist clean of the human's release. Those darkened eyes hooded with approval making Jaeger groan, transfixed with the pink tongue as it-

That warm mouth suddenly slanted against his, the flavour of himself filled his mouth along with the tongue he had been so focused on. Jaeger moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around the elf's back, bringing that still sadly armored torso against his bare one to deepen the kiss, his own tongue responsively wrapping around the one exploring his mouth, the elf resumed his slow hip grinding against a thigh.

During the feverous kiss the elf managed to remove his other gauntlet and began the task of removing Jaeger's slightly armored boots, it didn't take long until Jaeger was able to bury his warm bare toes into the cool soil… and then the elf began to tug down his trousers. Panic filled the human as his brain snapped to attention, he instantly realized the elf was going to take this further and he kicked out making the other sit back from the kiss to keep from losing their tongue from Jaeger's teeth.

Frowning at the renewed struggles the elf pressed his forearm against Jaeger's chest to lessen the strength of the thrashing and bared his teeth in frustration, "Be still shemlen."

"No… please… don't!" Jaeger's unspoken fear was visible in his face making the elf sigh, firmly a fist wrapped around the man's shaft making him go rigid and moan weakly. As Jaeger stopped struggling the elf explained.

"I cannot Bond with you, the geas of my duty to Mythal does not allow it. You have no need to fear it from me." He ran his lips across the slightly scruffy jawline which only non-elves grew, not even wincing at the unfamiliar texture.

Jaeger froze and his brain tried to wrap around the others words, he had never heard of something like that before. The elf couldn't Bond, was that the truth? "Why… are you doing this then? I'm not even in heat yet…"

"Your heat will be dangerous for you on your own," Their mouth travelled along Jaeger's face as they growled possessively, "and since I have caught your scent already I would hunt and take you anyway even if I let you go now. You have never had anther inside it would be painful, I am offering to prepare your body. Make the joining less painful…"

He waited patiently as Jaeger considered over the offer, his reasoning's all tilted in favor for the human… if the elf was really telling the truth about not being able to Bond. Looking at those stifled desiring eyes Jaeger allowed himself to trust the elf and let his body become limp against the ground, his submission made the elf breathe out a heavy sigh in liberation before continuing to pull down the man's trousers.

Once they were off with no more complications he placed them neatly on the humans small clothing pile while raking his eyes over the completely bare body completely at his mercy, ripe for his taking. The smudged paint was typically an eyesore but instead seemed to make the elf look hornier, and Jaeger would understand to some level if he could concentrate enough for one second instead if groveling beneath the elf's intense eyes.

To anyone else he looked like an Alpha with his tough appearance and wild boldness in both attitude and fashion, someone who would not submit to an Alpha as long as he had a fighting chance. But instead he was an Omega begging for his touches and to be filled with his seed… it was driving the elf's hormones crazy with the bewildering sight.

A small laugh twitched Jaeger's lips, a motion caught by the elf making their brow crease a little in confusion. Reaching out he rubbed his shaking thumb gently against their lower lip, war paint stained their pallid lips and chin, it smeared a little more. This action received an unexpected reaction.

Snarling, the elf grabbed Jaeger around his hips and pulled him downwards so he was pretty much laying flat on the ground, he then spread the man's legs wide and began to rut hard against them causing his thick leather covered groin to grind against their sensitive manhood. Jaeger yelped and wriggled, hands wildly fluttering against the others chest before fisting into those broad shoulders again.

With a moan Jaeger closed his eyes and arched into the thrusts making the elf growl in possessive approval, "Keep your legs spread." At the demand Jaeger spread his legs a little more and held the position even if they shook in pain and with his inside struggle not to close them out of bashfulness, with clawing hands the elf unbuckled his chainmail and leather trousers so he could pull them down enough to free his hard shaft.

Jaeger gave an anticipating whimper as his eyes took in the sight. The elf was more slender in girth compared to his manhood, but around the same length… then there was his swollen knot that all Alphas had half way down the shaft. It was much wider then the tips roundness, and Jaeger knew it was going to get wider once inside him, stretching him to the limit and keeping them locked together for a time…

Seeing his growing distress the elf pressed his cheek against Jaeger's and whispered soothing promises into the man's ear. When the tension was gone he knelt back again and lifted Jaeger's hips, he fondled the man's shaft making him relax more and begin to moan, then traced his fingers towards that pulsing hole that was releasing sweet aromas.

Gasping and arching Jaeger rolled his hips as the elf ran his fingers around his wet entrance before one slowly pressed inside to the second knuckle then curled slightly to feel how ready the man was, "You are wet and willing for me already," The elf chuckled smugly, "and you are not yet in heat…"

Giving an agreeing moan that borderline sultry, Jaeger rolled himself onto the elf's finger and twitched as it buried deeper into him. Those heated golden eyes watched intensely as he fucked himself onto the slender limb, before a second one uncurled from his fist to slip inside. Jaeger's liquids ran down the elf's knuckles with how desperate he was and his walls spread easily even when a third finger was added.

"Please…" He pulled at the elf with his trembling hands as his hips began to roll faster to try and relieve the burn he was feeling twisting around between his thighs, to no avail.

Unable to watch the Omega begging beneath him while giving his fingers so much attention due to a warmth travelling up his neck, the Alpha elf removed them and held the man's hips tight enough to bruise. He twisted his own hips until his weeping tip pressed against the dripping hole and pushed in his bulb without any resistance, only stopping when his wide knot nudged the human's entrance.

Reaching up the elf brushed the man's damp hair from his sweating forehead with gentle fingers while rubbing his other hand across their stomach. He spoke soothing words drawing those hazy eyes up to focus on him, keeping them held the elf pushed a little more forceful so his knot could get inside. His palm stilled on the man's abs and pushed down slightly to hold their hips steady as Jaeger whimpered and shifted in discomfort.

With a wet pop that had Jaeger giving a hitching gasp of pain the elf's knot passed the tight entrance allowing the rest of his shaft to slide inside smoothly until he completely bottomed out, they both groaned at the fulfilling feeling of finally being connected. The elf watched Jaeger with narrowed eyes as he patiently waited for the human to grow accustomed to his girth, once the Omegas heat started it was not going to be anywhere as gentle as now… and he fully intended to take the man completely through his heat no matter how many days it lasted. Best to take his time now and get the man use to his member.

Once those suppressants were completely out of Jaeger's system the human will draw in every wild bear in the vicinity. They were safe at this moment, as the other elves scouted the area around where the two joined for any wild animals and a safe place the pair could move to in the morning, staying close enough that they could hear Jaeger's cries but far so the Alpha could not catch their scent, nor witness their joining.

Noticing the elf's moment of distraction Jaeger thrust up and would have dislodged them if the elf's knot didn't hold fast inside the man. With a growl the elf thrust back inside hard making the man groan and wriggle into the dirt, the first thrust was followed by another of equal strength and then another. The pace was slow at first before the elf began to pick up his pace so he was rutting Jaeger hard into the ground causing his shoulder blades to create an indent in the damp dirt.

Each thrust made Jaeger moan and cry out ineligible words that hitched brokenly as he was jarred into the ground while clinging as tightly as he could to the back of the elf, who bent over to run his lips across his rough jaw again and give those comforting whispers. Calm compared to the hard fuck he was giving.

The heat radiating off the two of them made Jaeger feel like he was on fire, he struggled to keep his eyes open and gave up when they watered from the strain, he squeezed them shut and tucked his face into the elf's neck and nuzzled against their rapid pulse. He panted and breathed in the heavy scent of the Alpha that seemed to become spicier.

Like a soft song that rang clearly over the noises of their joining, smooth Elvhen words met Jaeger's thudding ears and had his walls clenching up tightly around the pounding shaft inside him, he moaned keenly in rapture. His reactions made the elf's heavy pace falter a little and those gold eyes to slit in attentive amusement.

Testing he whispered some randomly selected words that pretty much meant nothing in Elvhen and chuckled breathlessly when he received the same reaction, "Like the sound of the language of the People, shemlen?" Jaeger wailed in agreement and curled up into the elf, begging for more without words, to which he received without question.

The elf viciously attacked his ear with his teeth, tongue, and Elvhen words at the right occasion to make the man moan excitedly. Some words were growled out heatedly making Jaeger just KNOW it was something completely filthy about him and what they were doing… he wished he knew what was being said.

With the combined use of the elf thrusting hard into his sensitive body, and the Elvhen words flowing into his ear in a husky voice, Jaeger was quick to feel his second oncoming orgasm rising like the massive waves that crashed into the rock cliffs in the Storm Coast. His held harder to the Alpha and gave whimpering sounds so they knew, receiving a dominating growl in Elvhen, a demand that the man could not understand but rather he felt it pulsate through his body.

Jaeger arched with a shameful cry as he came, his constricting quivering walls pressed in around the elf and his rapidly swelling knot making them growl and rut faster until he was pouring his release inside the human, humming pleasantly and rolling his hips slowly as those walls sucked in every drop eagerly. The elf's large knot locked deeply inside the human making it impossible to pull out without causing Jaeger physical harm. It was going to take over an hour until he can remove himself.

Gently the elf stroked the hair from Jaeger's face again and whispered soothing words in common and Elvhen until the man no longer quivered, the scent of the Omega filled the air and mingled with the Alphas odor, hopefully the overpowering scent of the elf would keep predators from hunting the shaky human. Feeble as a newborn and easy prey to even the weakest creature.

Kneeling between the man's thighs, the elf inspected where they were joined and felt smug with the sight of his member completely buried inside the trembling hole. While unclasping his long earth green cloak he let his eyes ravenously consume the sight of the human, when he had the cloak free he rolled them to their sides and wrapped the thick fabric around the naked Omega. Jaeger gave a small sound of thanks as his eyes drooped.

"How long do we have until your heat starts, shem?" Asked the elf while caressing his palm lightly along the shuddering thigh wrapped over his hip so the feeling of them still joined wasn't uncomfortable.

Groaning in exhaustion Jaeger replied in a slurring voice, "About midday tomorrow… I think."

"Sleep, you are going to need it." Before the elf even finished speaking Jaeger became dead weight, making the Alpha chuckle while continuing his relaxed strokes, creating invisible patterns similar to his Mythal Vallaslin.

He lifted his head and breathed in. Above the honeyed scent of the Omega he could catch the wet heaviness of rain… hopefully it wont start pouring until they could find shelter.

 **-DA-**

They had relocated to a small ruin that had two halla statues guarding the entrance and set up a meager camp in the driest and darkest corner the second they were both able to move, just in time as the misty drizzle that had woken them up began to pelt down in heavy rain. The ruin filled with echoing dripping as the water poured through cracks in the ancient roof.

Thankfully the other two elves had gathered wood for them during their first joining so they weren't without dry wood. Hopefully the two elf-women weren't too sour out there in the wet and had found somewhere safe to take shelter from the downpour.

It had surprised Jaeger when the elf first showed his ability with magic, lighting up the two braziers along in the walls with Veil fire and also alighting their campfire, filling the ruin with an eerie blue glow that was gentle to the eyes allowing the elf and human to catch more sleep before morning.

They woke to the storm still ongoing making it difficult to tell the time and managed to eat some strange fruit the human had never seen before that had been left for them along with the firewood, just before Jaeger became completely useless with safe proofing the ruin, howling into the ground covered with the elf's cloak as he tried to relieve the burn of his heat by rutting against the ground.

His naked, quivering body was covered in a thin film of sweat that reflected the blue flames and the dark light that managed to come through the cracks in the roof. Sweat ran down the muscle grooves in his back and sides like shooting stars. Even with some distance between himself and the ambers of the campfire he could feel the temperature coming off the coals making him unbearably warm.

With a surprising amount of willpower against the Omegas pheromones that started being released the second his heat started, the elf paced around the ruin placing lightning based barriers in every arch and the main entrance, adding a faint purple glow to the ruin. It was unlikely that anything would be able to smell Jaeger through the heavy downpour but the elf wasn't taking any chances, he would be royally pissed if something disturbed their mating.

Those golden eyes never once looked in his direction, no matter how pathetically Jaeger whined for attention or how his much pheromones pulsated out, making his scent gradually become more potent and fill the humid air like an invisible cloud.

When the final barrier was up, the elf finally came to stand beside Jaeger but still kept his eyes averted. With his back turned he quickly removed his armor with practiced ease, green eyes ran across the bare skin hungrily, tracing the full body Vallislin that seemed to create the shape of a 'praying' dragon with his stare. It filled the elf's entire back and ended it delicate curls around their hips leaving his ass and legs flawlessly bare until below his knees where more lines twisted down to his ankles like greaves.

Slowly the elf turned to show a few Vallaslin curls along his chest and stomach, and finally those nearly completely black eyes fell on Jaeger, the blue and purple lights made the elf's eyes look predatorily and menacing making the human whimper in both want and anxiety. Jaeger bared his neck submissively causing the elf to finally make a move on him and moaned loudly as they curled against his back, latching their mouth onto his throat to suck and bite brutishly, leaving the skin red raw and bleeding.

The full skin contact and biting made Jaeger press his cheek into the cloak beneath him and lift his hips so his dripping hole rubbed against the elf's hardness making it slicken slightly, with a growl the elf leaned back and lifted Jaeger's hips more so he was uncomfortably half folded with his arse higher in the air and back bowed. Firmly the elf held Jaeger's head down against the ground and fisted his fingers into the mans shoulder long hair causing it to pull, and clawed at one hip to leave behind bleeding marks. His thumb would leave quite the imprint in the firm arse cheek.

There was no slow, tenderness like last night or comforting words as the elf slammed himself fully inside. Knot and all in one fell swoop. Beneath him Jaeger whined at the sharp pain despite the fact that the elf had slid in smoother then he had last night, he instinctively struggled against the hand holding him down when the elf didn't wait for him to adjust and began to ram into him making his knot slid in and out of his sensitive rim sending little jolts through Jaeger.

Almost like a caress the end of the elf's long braid ran up and down Jaeger's spine with each mighty thrust, it soothed him enough to allow the elf to slide in further until his hips slapped against the man's arse with bruising force in each thrust. Jaeger stopped clawing the ground and moaned when the elf's tip hit him in his sensitive bundle of nerves with each strike, he relaxed and allowed the Alpha to take him at their pace while moaning dreamily.

As his heat began to reach its blazing pinnacle during their joining Jaeger began to howl and beg for more, throwing his own hips back to meet the other and got a snarl from the Alpha, hands tightened to hold him still. The elf was the one in control and will not let the Omega have the freedom of movement; he was taking the human at his own pace, all they had to do was lie there and let him take them. Jaeger's hole was dripping with his slickness and the others release; their mingling fluid ran thickly down his shaking thighs.

Gibberish words and cries raced from the man's throat and echoed back at him off the ruin walls as he orgasms time and time again, while animalistic sounds came from the elf as he focused on dominating the Omega, filling him with his seed as many times as he could before exhaustion could hit him like a mallet to the head.

Jaeger whimpered loudly, his neck and body was throbbing from being in the same position so long with only a few seconds of rest in between the elf's thrusts, he became slack and continued to whimper feebly as the elf rode him towards their last release for the day.

After a short moment the elf slowed down into lethargic hip thrusts, groaning as he came again before stilling. He pressed his dripping forehead into Jaeger's back and stayed in that shaking position as he caught his breath, he gave the man a hard bite drawing out a startled moan and leaving a mark before rolling them sideways.

Strong arms held Jaeger tightly around his waist, pressing him against the scorching heat of the elf behind him as if trying to hold him captive so he couldn't escape. Jaeger whimpered and shook as his heat kept him awake, simply having the elf inside him had the man having dry orgasms, while the motionless Alpha caught some rest. Their body (so very different to Jaeger's) would be already working on replenishing his sack with seed so he could continue filling the man's body.

For the next two days this repeated, until the Omegas heat was finally subdued and Jaeger slept heavily through the night. By then the rain finally settled back to a light drizzle…

 **-DA-**

In the morning after his heat was over, Jaeger and the elf sat in the entrance of the ruin to eat food left out for them by the other elves under a wet leafy shelter. Food was devoured with great fever; they had not eaten much beyond the occasional fruit when the elf managed to gather enough sense to get food down their throats.

They shared no words during the meal or even after when the elf focused on grinding together some water and herbs into a mortar that was also left by the female elves while occasionally sniffing in the human's direction, as if to make certain about something that made him look strangely pleased.

Jaeger watched with exhausted eyes as he practically lounged his shoulder against the wall in a half comfortable way as every part of his body throbbed in pain. It looked like the elf was following an old ceremony he has practiced many times; his mesmerizing movements almost lulled Jaeger to sleep.

After a few minutes the elf finally spoke in a firm voice as he held out a small stone mortar towards Jaeger, "Drink." It was just one word, but it broke the silence between them and snapped Jaeger awake from his half doze.

Using both hands as they trembled weakly Jaeger took the mortar and eyed the foul smelling herb mixture with a crinkle in the bridge of his nose, "What is it?" Asked the man, wincing when his voice cracked painfully. A flicker of satisfied pleasure passed the elf's eyes when he knew the hoarseness was from all the endless screaming and moaning during their mating. Did all Alphas get like this afterwards? Possessive and downright smug?

In a composed voice he replied, "I filled you with my seed through your heat, your fertile period… you are with child." Jaeger tensed slightly and the elf pretended not to feel offended. Their eyes swimming with conceited pleasure for filling the Omega successfully with his child before cutting off into a displeased scowl, "That mixture is to 'purge' it from your body."

With an understanding nod Jaeger brought the mortar to his lips, a suppressed possessiveness glint in the elf's golden orbs when the human hesitated and shifted like he was in pain about this decision. He was an Omega; it went against his nature to 'kill' the child even though they did not Bond… he had to drink, he knew that, but the very idea seemed to tear through his heart as painfully as a physical blade. Why did he have to ask what the mixture was? Would have been better to only know after drinking it.

Unable to drink as his body racked with the painful resistance Jaeger looked to the elf, they shifted closer to him so their chests almost touched and put their hands around Jaeger's, slowly tilting it to his own mouth. The human watched the disgust faced Alpha elf slurped in a mouthful before they pressed their mouth over his making Jaeger's head tilt back.

When the elf's tongue forcing its way into his mouth Jaeger gave a startled moan and returned it instantly out of instinct, the bitter herb mixture poured into his own mouth and he swallowed when he couldn't choke it back out due to the elf kissing him deeply and pinching his nose, tears fell Jaeger's eyes and the elf pulled back to examine his expression sullenly.

They licked the tears away with understanding hums before repeating, each time the liquid found its way down down Jaeger's throat it felt like a part of his soul was being torn from his chest. He trembled and cried, if someone other then the golden-eyed elf saw him right now Jaeger would feel mortified with his sniveling. But the Alpha understood, their own hands shook around the back of the man's.

When the last dregs of the herb finally passed his throat he gave a small sobbing sound. The elf cupped Jaeger's face and kissed him lightly along the tear trails on his cheeks, their nose slightly twisted up at the taste of the foul herbs on their tongue, "It is done…"

Once Jaeger's distressed shivers stilled the elf moved back, putting some distance between them while glancing down at his stomach as if he was fighting the urge to forcefully remove the contraceptive drink out of the human before it could eliminate his seed. Their child…

The both fell into silence and their own thoughts as they gathered all their belongings and sluggishly made their way down to the creek to wash away the filth that covered them head to toe. Jaeger winced in pain with each step while the elf stood close enough that their arms brushed occasionally, almost protectively. Ready to help if the human fell.

After a few heartbeats once they were in the water Jaeger sent the elf discreet looks while he knelt in the water to wash his filthy black hair, he felt himself almost smirk in amusement at the sight of his war paint clinging to the elf's chest like dirt, the green Vallaslin peeking through. It was a little disappointing to see it all washed away so quickly and focused on cleaning it from himself too.

When he looked up once more after vigorously scrubbing his face he realized the elf was staring intently at him this time, they knelt in front of him when they realized Jaeger noticed their staring and cupped a hand against his jaw to tilt his head this way and that to examine his face without paint obscuring his features. A thumb gently ran across Jaeger's lower lip making the man wince as it brushed the small cut on his lip from where the elf had bitten him a few times during his heat.

Whatever the elf saw seemed to gain a content look before they schooled their face back into a haunting scowl and returned to their designated space in the creek to start washing their green cloak, which was stained rather badly with both their fluids after their extensive coupling on it.

Yawning widely, Jaeger stood with his back to the elf and stretched his arms high into the air causing his whole body to crack into place, giving a satisfied groan he stepped from the water and used his magic to dry himself off. There was no need to hide it, the elf had already seen him use it and also was a mage. No discrimination between them there.

"Stupid hair…" Jaeger hissed under his breath as he ruffled his hair with both hands to get it to sit correctly on his head, he walked out of the creek towards his clothing as he did. Every time he dried it with magic the stupid, straight locks would fuzz up at the crown of his head in defiance towards gravity.

Throwing his hands in the air as he gave up Jaeger tugged on his trousers, and then sat on the ground with a vocally loud wince to get on his boots. He stayed down when his boots were firmly buckled to rub at his neck and shoulders in an attempt to ease the tension.

A warm pair of extra hands joined his and dug their fingers into all the tight muscles with the right amount of pressure making him moan in appreciation and sag, it was disappointing that the massage ended almost as quickly as it started. With thanks Jaeger put on his fur coat, tied his satchel belt awkwardly around a thigh and rose to his feet once more carefully. He shook his flasks to find which one was still full and the other cracked, the one ruined he left on the ground.

The elf nodded when Jaeger looked like he wasn't going to collapse from stain and returned to scrubbing his cloak with a mild expression despite being completely naked in the middle of the forest, "You may take your leave whenever you like. The other Sentinels will guide you through the forest until the boarders."

"I… thank you." Jaeger rubbed his neck awkwardly, and backed up along the rocks. He had no idea what else so say, he literally just lost his virginity to a nameless Dalish in the middle of a forest and was almost afraid to ask the elf for his name or what the hell a 'Sentinel' was in fear he would be denied, "Dareth shiral…"

At hesitant his farewell in elven the elf perked his head up from his task and looked at Jaeger in curious amusement as if he wanted to question the man as well, "Dareth shiral." He replied smoothly making Jaeger almost embarrassed to have tried speaking the language. It sounded so perfect on the elf's lips.

After giving the elf a stiff bow of his head Jaeger pulled his hood over his head making his messy hair press flat to his scalp and stepped into the trees. The second he did the two other elves appeared far ahead of him, they kept their distance as they led him through the forest, only growing close when night fell to use his campfire or make certain he was fine.

On the first night they silently eyed him from under their hoods similar to how the other elf had when they first met as Jaeger tried to get in a comfortable sitting position on the ground, but their expressions were the mild interest of Betas rather then the heated desire of an Alpha. The scent of an Omega did not affect them.

After a few moments the pair began to whisper to themselves in Elvhen, reminding Jaeger of the times he sat around a fire listening to Mahanon and Solas bickering while throwing in the occasional Elvhen word, he tried to puzzle the context with these two while watching from the shadows of his hood discreetly.

All he could get was they said Abelas often, which if Jaeger could remember correctly meant sorrow and was used in apology, and Mythal who he remembered the Alpha mentioning a Temple nearby for so maybe they were praying. They also said shemlen a lot, probably meaning him or the people he came from.

Curling up on the ground while listening to the elven women whispering in that beautiful language, Jaeger felt his stomach churn as he thought about what happened that morning and swallowed to keep himself from throwing up, it wouldn't do anything as the contraceptive mixture would have already done its job. The two elves halted their speaking as their ears caught the slight sniffles that escaped the human; their reflective eyes took in his shivering form with sympathy.

A gentle hand brushed his head as one of the elves sat down behind him before the two renewed their conversation, in softer voices filled with compassion. With the soothing touches Jaeger managed to slip into a dreamless sleep, filled only with distance laughter of a child…


End file.
